Talk:A Duncan Never Forgets/@comment-7180588-20170610145705
=GoodLuck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz = Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Superbionic 2009 *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. *8:47 Superbionic 2009 where doug *8:48 Chase McFly He's coming in a few *8:49 Superbionic 2009 ok *making pages for BB *what rp is ot *it *8:51 Chase McFly I don't remember *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:51 Chase McFly Hi Duggie *8:52 Duggie Davenport Here I am *8:52 Chase McFly Let's update Leana on the episode *8:53 Superbionic 2009 was working on bb *8:54 Chase McFly Basically Spencer came back and he wants Teddy to live with him again *8:55 Superbionic 2009 ok *8:55 Chase McFly Then Max called Teddy, they discussed Justin and Spencer *8:55 Superbionic 2009 ok *8:55 Chase McFly Now Alex has called Teddy *8:56 Superbionic 2009 ok any thing else *8:56 Chase McFly That's where we are *No *8:56 Superbionic 2009 brb *8:56 Chase McFly Maybe you can be one of Teddy or Justin's kids *Ok *Alex (on phone): Hi Teddy *8:57 Duggie Davenport Hello *Teddy: hello *8:57 Chase McFly I'm moving *8:57 Duggie Davenport OK *8:58 Chase McFly So I was thinking *You know all that Spencer Justin confusion? *8:58 Duggie Davenport Yeah *Yeah *8:58 Chase McFly I think I have a solution *8:58 Duggie Davenport You want to switch bodies with me right? *8:58 Chase McFly Alex: Yes I do *I am going to talk with Spencer in your body *8:59 Duggie Davenport What do you want me to do in your body, and will you still be able to do magic while in my body *9:00 Chase McFly Alex: In my body I want you to get Justin closer to popping the question *9:00 Duggie Davenport OK *9:01 Superbionic 2009 back *back *9:01 Chase McFly I'll be right over *(Alex arrives) *(Leana PM) *Alex: I have Harper here to monitor the spell *Now it's time to begin *9:03 Superbionic 2009 Haper: ready Alex *9:03 Chase McFly Is everything ready Harper? *9:03 Duggie Davenport OK *9:03 Chase McFly (Alex aims her wand at Teddy) *9:04 Superbionic 2009 yes *brb *9:05 Chase McFly Alex: Teddy and Alex, Body Switching Spell Bodyswitching Information Spell Body'/Brain Switching spell Incantation (Name #1, Name #2) Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi Incantation 2: This has all been a pain, now we want to switch back our brains Effect Allows two people to switch bodies/brains with each other. Counter-spell Repeat spell First mention Quinceañera Family Game Night Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi *(Oops I did not mean to copy that sorry) *(Just the actual spell) *(They switch bdies) *Alex: Wow I'm in your body nw *I'm going to go get Justin *9:08 Duggie Davenport OK. I will hang out with Justin *9:08 Chase McFly (Alex apparates to where Justin is, Maine) *9:08 Duggie Davenport And try to convince him to marry me *9:09 Chase McFly (She transports Justin home) *(Alex can still us emagic in Teddy's body) *9:09 Superbionic 2009 Justin: what gioin on' *9:10 Chase McFly (Alex teleports to Spencer) *9:10 Superbionic 2009 spencer *9:11 Chase McFly Shirley: I don't like the name Tracy! Ugh...Hi, Aunt Alex and Justin. When did you get here? *(Also every second-gen kid calls the older members aunt and uncle because they are so close) *9:12 Superbionic 2009 hi shirley *9:13 Chase McFly Shirley: Aunt Alex what are you talking to Justin about? *Teddy (in Alex's body): Teddy. *(Duggie PM) *9:16 Duggie Davenport Teddy: talking about Teddy *9:16 Chase McFly Shirley: Well I hope you make a good choice (winks at Justin) *(Shirley goes behind a cabinet to listen) *9:17 Duggie Davenport OK *9:17 Superbionic 2009 why did shirley wink at me *9:18 Duggie Davenport I don't know she probably wants you to marry Teddy *9:19 Superbionic 2009 but she hates nne *me *9:21 Chase McFly Shirley: I don't hate you Stella does *9:21 Superbionic 2009 oh ok *9:22 Duggie Davenport That was about teddy I thought you were talking about teddy hating you. *9:22 Superbionic 2009 no I know Teddy loves me *9:22 Duggie Davenport OK *9:25 Superbionic 2009 I hope Stella give me a chance *9:26 Duggie Davenport OK *So what do you wanna talk about. You start the discussion please. *9:30 Superbionic 2009 are we still RP? *9:30 Duggie Davenport Yeahlp *9:30 Chase McFly (Yes we are) *9:30 Superbionic 2009 ok *Justin: should I talk to stella *9:32 Duggie Davenport You can if you want *9:32 Superbionic 2009 I will *9:33 Chase McFly Meanwhile.... *Alex (in Teddy's body): Hi, Spencer. *9:34 Duggie Davenport Hey *9:34 Chase McFly Where's Gina and Lilly? *(Wait erase thatr) *Alex: So you have Stella for the weekend? *9:36 Duggie Davenport Yeah. *9:37 Chase McFly Alex: What I mean is I'm still not used to sharing custody *Anyways I just want to say I no longer love you *Stella and I remember the words you said *Before our divorce *9:38 Duggie Davenport I still love you. What did I say *9:39 Chase McFly Alex: Remind him, Stella. *9:43 Superbionic 2009 Stella: he said Mom was a pain to his career and she too protective of us and she disapproved of his choices and call her a big Jerk *9:44 Duggie Davenport Oh yeah. Fine you can have custody again I can find a better girlfriend then you *9:45 Chase McFly Alex: Alright the, bye *(goes home) *Back home... *Teddy: Hey, Justin. *Lilly and I have come to a deciscion *9:48 Duggie Davenport Justin: hey *OK what is it *9:48 Chase McFly Teddy: You must propose to Teddy now. *Teddy: Oh by the way...this has been a real great pain, give us both back our brains! *(Teddy walks in, back in her body) *Teddy: Hi, Justin *I'm ready... *9:50 Superbionic 2009 brb *9:50 Duggie Davenport Hey bsbe, what was that about *9:50 Chase McFly Anyways do you have anything you want to ask me Justin? *It was a fun game *9:51 Duggie Davenport OK. Pulls out ring box. Teddy will you marry me. *9:52 Chase McFly Teddy: Yes I will! *Let's move to Maine near Kikiwaka *9:52 Duggie Davenport OK *9:52 Chase McFly (They leave) *Alex: Well, Lilly, our mission has been accomplished. I'm moving to Italy, Justin, you, Gina, Teddy. Stella, and Shirley are moving to Maine *Spencer is going to Denver to find a new girl. *9:54 Duggie Davenport Great. *9:55 Chase McFly See you later, Lilly. *(Alex leaves) *(Episode ends) *(Let's start the next one)